


Technical Difficulties

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: The gang is supposed to have a Christmas party but while Shinji is getting ready, the lights go out. Now he's alone with Kaworu in the dark.





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> some kind of au where kaworu is just a normal kid and pilot idk it's christmas

Shinji thought it was just his luck, to be spending Christmas Eve in the dark. And alone. Well, not completely alone. Kaworu was here. Which might actually be worse than being by himself.

Kaworu couldn't believe his luck. He was all alone with Shinji on Christmas Eve. The others would be by soon, but that wasn't for a couple hours. Asuka had the great idea of a Christmas party and it was supposed to be tonight. Misato had volunteered her place for the location and planning had begun. Shinji had gotten home to begin decorating and cooking for everyone.

Kaworu had arrived soon after, with the intention of helping Shinji out. The others were supposed to arrive when their work at Nerv was done. Asuka had invited some of their classmates as well. 8 pm was party time.

Or rather, it was supposed to be.

Shinji had been in the middle of making some dip when the lights went out. He set the bowl down carefully and felt around the cupboards for a flashlight.

"Shinji-kun?", Kaworu called out.

"I'm here." Shinji found a flashlight and turned it on. He looked for Kaworu and saw that he was right next to him. With a yelp, Shinji flailed about and dropped the light.

"I didn't mean to scare you", Kaworu said, picking it back up.

"It's-it's okay. I was just surprised. So, what do you think caused the blackout?" Shinji went over to the window. As far as he could tell, no one's lights were on.

"Perhaps it involves the work they're doing at headquarters", Kaworu suggested. "This wouldn't be the first time they've caused a blackout."

Shinji nodded. "Yeah..."

Using the flashlight, they found some candles to light and put them around the apartment to help them see. Shinji thought about putting away the food but since the power was out, it wouldn't matter if he put it in the fridge. He had Kaworu sat in the living room, apart from one another. It wasn't the Shinji didn't like him. He just didn't know what to do around him.

Kaworu was so unpredictable. And Shinji felt like a fool around him. He had no idea that Kaworu had been pining for him since the moment they'd met.

"Are you cold?", Kaworu asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine." Shinji had no idea where that came from. Did he look cold?

"Before the Second Impact, when they had seasons, this time of year was really cold", Kaworu said, moving a little closer to Shinji.

Shinji stiffened at the movement. "Sounds like they had a bad time."

"I don't think it was all bad. Snow was considered romantic", Kaworu smiled as he moved to sit next to Shinji.

"Frozen water falling from the sky was romantic?" Shinji knew he must look as skeptical as he sounded, yet Kaworu didn't seem bothered.

"I suppose it is strange. Perhaps our generation will never understand. But, candlelight like this is quite romantic, isn't it?"

Shinji blushed at he hoped it wasn't visible in the dim glow the candles gave off. He couldn't look Kaworu in the eye right now. What was he getting at, mentioning romance?

"Shinji-kun, I want to kiss you."

He didn't think it was possible but his face got even hotter. Kaworu wanted to kiss him? To KISS him? To kiss HIM? Some sort of sound left his mouth but Shinji couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Are you alright?"

"Why? Why would you want to... with me?" Was this all some kind of a trick? Kaworu could be weird but he was still kind of handsome. And other people. Not like Shinji.

"I want to because I like you", Kaworu confessed easily. "I have tried to be subtle but I may have been too coy. I like you Shinji. I want to kiss you because I like you."

Shinji still couldn't believe his ears. And just what exactly was he supposed to say to that? He ventured a look at Kaworu. The flickering light of the candles made it seem like they were in their own, closed off world. Kaworu wouldn't tease him about this, would he? No. He was strange, but honest. He had never made fun of Shinji, or anyone else for that matter.

"Shinji-kun, can I kiss you?"

"Okay." The words left Shinji's mouth with very little difficulty. He surprised himself with his lack of hesitation. Not privy to Shinji's thoughts, Kaworu moved closer to him. He leaned in close and brushed his lips against Shinji's for a moment before pulling away.

"That's it?", Shinji asked.

"Do you want more?"

Shinji blushed at that. He had expected a longer kiss and perhaps a bit more. He was surprised to find himself wanting more. He turned his body a little to face Kaworu more.

"You... you can kiss me again, if you want."

"I do." Kaworu leaned in once more and this time when he kissed Shinji he added more pressure and did it longer. This time when he pulled back, Shinji was a little breathless. But even that didn't feel like enough. Just as he was about to lean in for one himself, the lights flickered back on and Asuka burst through the door.

"I'm home!", she called out happily.

"W-welcome home!", Shinji replied, standing up. With the power returned, the three of them finished getting ready for the party and soon everyone else began to arrive. The rest of the night was filled with fun and festivities. Shinji had a good time. But every once in a while, as everyone laughed and cheered, his eyes met Kaworu's and he felt his lips tingle.


End file.
